Travelers are typically forced to sleep in an upright position on an airplane, train or bus. Sleeping in this position can often result in neck and back pain due to inadequate neck support. That is, because the traveler's head can tilt from side to side or forward as they sleep, an undue amount of stress is placed on the neck and back. As a result of this problem pillows, as shown in prior art FIGS. 1 to 3, have been developed. For example, FIGS. 1-2 illustrate a horseshoe-shaped collar that fits around the neck and sits on the shoulders of the user. The pillow may be inflatable or stuffed with foam or other suitable stuffing material. This type of pillow design can prevent the user's head from tilting sharply to one side or the other. However, pillows of this design fail to stop the user's head from tilting forward. In an effort to prevent the user's head from tilting forward, the prior art pillow illustrated in FIG. 3 was introduced. However, these types of pillows are not acceptable alternatives for the most demanding travelers since they are bulky to carry or inconvenient to blow up if they are inflatable. Moreover, the pillow shown in FIG. 3 is bulky and inconvenient to use in the confinement of most coach airplane seats.